User talk:MRA
Guild Wars World Championship 2006 Excellent work. Thank you very much. --Karlos 05:20, 14 January 2006 (UTC) : You're welcome. (Such things happen when there is nothing interesting on tv ;) --MRA 06:17, 14 January 2006 (UTC) Re: Deletes Just so you know, I'm 99% sure that only admins can delete pages. You can move them (and I wonder why the typo'd page wasn't moved to the non-typo'd page earlier) and tag pages for deletion, which you did. Thanks for that, by the way. 69.124.143.230 05:41, 8 March 2006 (CST) :Odd, didn't notice your move in the Move log. I thought the old page would be deleted, silly me. 69.124.143.230 05:46, 8 March 2006 (CST) User page layout "shamelessly stolen" :D It is nice that some people in the wiki add a note of copying on their user pages. There is only one thing which bothers me in this one. It mentions Phoenix as the source, but his user page is almost an exact a duplicate of mine (before I made some edits to mine), including texts which surely aren't telling the truth about his characters. Therefor I would appreciate it if you changed the note to include my user page instead, although I understand if you don't. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 14:27, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :Sorry, I haven't been aware of that. But I also have no problem in adding you to the list of credits. (After all, source references are transitive by definition ... ;)) --MRA 14:41, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::Thank you, I feel better now. :) The only one who really irritated me was Phoenix himself, who had directly copied my whole page without making any significant edits to it. Why do I bother with a nice user page if in a few weeks everyone has the exact duplicate? --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 14:47, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :::Why do you bother with a nice user page if in a few weeks everyone has the exact duplicate? — Stabber ✍ 14:49, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Exactly my thoughts. I'll go into a simplified layout immediately. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 15:07, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :Phoenix has my old earth build on his page :p Skuld 14:52, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::Have you seen anything original on his page? (Ok, the content of the Phoenix and Angel boxes maby) --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 15:07, 2 May 2006 (CDT) Awww, you are all too nice to me. (or its a big joke conspiracy, I don't mind :) ) Your version of the Nogem template is übercool! -- 13:19, 11 May 2006 (CDT) *Do you mind if I steal a few things of your layout? (when i get the time) --''ipolych'' 10:50, 20 March 2007 (GMT+2) ::You are welcome. After all, it's still open content. ;) --MRA 14:21, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Tip You should use the 'Show Preview' button before saving. :) --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 06:57, 6 May 2006 (CDT) :It's not nice to wade through that much HTML Skuld 07:14, 6 May 2006 (CDT) Discontinued premade builds Ahoy. You are the sole contributor on a number of articles like Wolf Child. Based on your descriptions (and the fact that I haven't seen them in the year I've played), these seem to have been beta builds. If that is the case, could you come up with a clearer way to say that (like "The Foo Bar Quxer was a premade build available during the Guild Wars beta test" or something) and flag the pages appropriately? I don't really know anything about the builds, so I don't want to just guess and try to do it myself. If you have an approximate timeframe (were these all around right before release or during the earlier stages of the game?), that might be nice to put in, too. Cheers! — 130.58 (talk) (19:29, 16 June 2006 (CDT)) :Although I would also like to have more data on the discontinued builds I fear I don't have this data in need. I do play from day one, but I havn't been in beta. I just remembered that I had heard about a premade build called R/E Shock Sniper but were not able to find info about this (and similar, "historical" builds) in GuildWiki, so I tried to fill in the gap. :The data I submitted was researched from the internet (praise google), mainly taken from here. I originally planned to include info about when the premades were switched out or in. I firmly believe to remember that there has been a regular update which announced the retirement of some builds and the inclusion of others like the R/Me IVEX Trapper, but I haven't succeeded in finding this announcement. :So, instead of guessing a retirement date, I was hoping someone else would step forward and provide the info. At least I am prepared when the next lineup change will occur (and this won't be too far in the future, since they promised the winning guild from 2nd seasonal play-offs in GWFC to participate in the redesign.) --MRA 02:25, 17 June 2006 (CDT) Rago Kindlerock and (unique)(unique) the template adds the unique flag, but you seem to be doubling it. ?? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:31, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :I am aware of that, seems like Skuld changed the Template:Green again while I was still "crusading" to add the uniques to the boss pages. I intended to keep adding the "(Unique)" and changing the Template back afterwards. --MRA 14:46, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::Just checking here - doesn't that reduce Template:Green from being mostly pointless to being a complete waste of resources? I thought the only reason we didn't remove the template originally after eliminating the green links was because no one wanted to need to edit every article affected, so it had been changed to just have the "unique" flag. If that's no longer going to be needed, and if you're touching every article anyway, is there any reason to keep the green template at this point? --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:52, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :::I would say you are right, but I've been asked to keep the template calls in place (see http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/GuildWiki:Old_votes#End_of_Vote.3F). Maybe there is sone future use for this template, even if I cant think of one. --MRA 15:11, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::::It would be a shame to miss this chance to purge them. Draygo didn't give a reason, unfortuneately. I'm assuming he just wanted to take the easier way than needing to edit all of them. The ideal solution is to find out if he had additional plans for the links. Otherwise, I think that now that they are all being edited, now is the ideal time to remove them. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:19, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :::::Ok, I'll wait until tomorrow. If there are no further complaints against I'll start removing the template completely. --MRA 15:23, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::What I ment was to simply change the template, because at that point only MRA was calling for the end of the voting. Thats the only reason, not for changeback reasons but that there wasnt enough people thinking the vote should end yet. --Draygo Korvan (Yap) 10:03, 21 July 2006 (CDT) why not just subst: them out? then, rather then simply moving the flag? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:07, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :I'am not familar with subst: so what is it exactly you suggest? --MRA 15:23, 20 July 2006 (CDT) I think while crusading, we should simply remove Template:Green from usage while we are at it. It is meant to be stopped used afterall. My guess is Dragons meant don't bother with a crusade to change things. Just phase them out as you happen to edit articles. My guess. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:33, 20 July 2006 (CDT) compare the following: : —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' honorable sarah • ) }. : —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' honorable sarah ( ) }. it's a good way to be rid of a template --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:36, 20 July 2006 (CDT) disambig Why would anyone who's looking for the boss "The Skill Eater" got mislead to the article "The Skill Eater (Focus)"??? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:18, 24 July 2006 (CDT) :Search function. (Ok, maybe this direction is less obvious.) Also links from extern search engines (Google, etc.). --MRA 15:31, 24 July 2006 (CDT) minor Heya, haven't seen you for a while but it looks like you're getting stuck right in. Just a quick thing, remember to tick the minor edit box when it's appropriate. You probably already know this but you can turn minor edits on or off by default in your preferences, it might be useful to turn it on while you're on a crusade ;) Thanks --Xasxas256 09:22, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :Good hint, thanks. I knowingly didn't click on "minor edit" while crusading lately since about 300 times one click less are a whole lot of less clicks. But setting a default value is really a good idea I haven't thought of. --MRA 09:29, 28 July 2006 (CDT) Premade Good work cleaning up the premade category and builds section. Props where props are due. -- Bishop rap| ] 06:27, 30 July 2006 (CDT) Bot? *suspects you being a bot user* :p Seriously though, if you are indeed using a bot, you should consider creating a second account purely for the bot and ask User:Gravewit for bot-flag, so it is possible to distinct its edits from yours and its edits wouldn't clog the "recent changes" page. If you aren't using a bot however, then please ignore this message and know that you are one fast editor. :p — Galil 13:33, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :I can't speak for MRA, but if Wiki is responding right, you have a quick internet connection, you can type fairly fast, and the edit is nothing extensive, it's not hard. I had 20+ edits back-to-back when I was fixing weapon inclusions. Although, it made me second guess why I have not created a bot yet. Procrastinating to do the research I guess. :D -Gares 13:42, 1 August 2006 (CDT) I take this as a compliment ;-) but there is no bot involved on my side -- just plain fast paste-&-copy handiwork. --MRA 13:45, 1 August 2006 (CDT) Are you doing every boss? Are you just going through every boss in the game and editing them (stubs, categories, etc)? If so, wow. Asmodeus 12:23, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :It's an easy, repetitive task, while watching tv. ;) --MRA 12:26, 11 October 2006 (CDT) userboxes, navigation, babel box, etc. Sorry for stealing most of your userpage :P I edited it all on my own sub-pages of User:Blastedt and changed some stuff, etc. Like, only dead mursaat are good mursaat instead. And added right links. Blastedt(Talk)See my main character! Basher Of The You! 14:30, 22 November 2006 (CST) : You are welcome. Paste & Copy is still the heart and soul of web design ;) --MRA 14:37, 22 November 2006 (CST) "Don't use the Gem icon" -campaign Hi, you are part of the campaign. I've made a change and decided to leave the heart icon out of the campaign, allowing others to use it freely. The official user box has also been changed to reflect the change. And thank you for the great idea. The original user box was made by you and it gave me the idea for the campaign. Thanks! -- (talk) 01:01, 12 January 2007 (CST) Death-leveling pets Der Mensch, der mein seit örtlich festgelegt hat, muss danken von mir bekommen. :Thanks for reformatting my page, it was my first ever post. Also, you seemed to doubt its validity. Currently I'm exporting a video I took with fraps that I hope to link to on my page to disperse such doubts. It shows that people can death-level pets (happens all the time with perma-pre characters), and it also shows that the pet can be charmed after being attacked. Say you accidently shot an arrow at a pet before normally charming, guild wars would still let you charm it. Same theory, and it has been tested. :danke schön —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' VioMonger (talk • ) 16:30, 10 March 2007 (CST). ::After finding some cross-validation of the fact that monsters level up (see Defender of Ascalon) I'm willing to believe this really works. Nevertheless, I can't deny myself a chuckle on the thought of how one comes up with such a weird idea. --MRA 13:31, 10 March 2007 (CST) GFDL? I've been doing some work over on the Official Guild Wars Wiki, and I was interested in porting over some nav box templates that you created. Unfortuneately, the license difference makes it impossible to port over your work unless you dual-license your work under both this sites by-nc-sa license as well as under the GFDL license. Are you willing to dual license your work? You can see here for more information. --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:01, 13 March 2007 (CDT) :If you want more information on this, let me know. Not everyone is choosing to make their contributions available (for example, Fyren is only dual licensing his article contributions, not his template or talk page contributions). Some are choosing not to dual-license their work. While others are dual licencing everything, or even releasing their work entirely into the public domain. The main thing to remember is that once dual licensed or relased into public domain, you can't later decide to retract the licensing of that work. For me, I figure if it's something I've done on the wiki, I'm okay with both licenses - but it's your decision. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:08, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks for leaving a note before just paste&copying ;) I'm quite sure it would be an easy task to tweak the existing code into having very little in common with my original contribution, especially since the original concept of navigation boxes in wikis has been by no means my idea. ::To be honest, I'm still undecided wether or not to release my contribution under GFDL. This is mainly because I'm still irritated that ArenaNet did choose to differ from the standard by-nc-sa license. And I'm sure I will need some time to think this over. ::On the other hand, to let you continue your work, I have no problem with releasing the content of Template:NavBox alone under the GFDL. I will leave a note addressing this on the talk page. --MRA 14:25, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :::Thanks! Although, the one I was actually after this time was Template:CategoryIndexBox. I looked on Wikipedia for an equivalent in order to base a port off of an alternate source, but didn't find one. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:32, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Ok. And you are welcome. --MRA 14:39, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :Hi! Thanks again - already have that template on several categories! I saw your post on the talk page of the template at the other site. Just an FYI: I modified the code some before copying it over, so the space vs. underscore thing shouldn't be an issue anymore. Basically, I replaced PAGENAME with PAGENAMEE. They do basically the same thing, except the extra "E" tells it to use a more HTML friendly version of the name (using underscores instead of spaces, and replacing special characters with percent encoded characters). See http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Magic_words for more. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:04, 15 March 2007 (CDT) I have seen that, and I also thought this might help, yet leads to --MRA 17:26, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :I think the problem is that by using the "basename" parameter, you're forcing it to ignore PAGENAMEE and instead use the provided basename. I just went over to untested PvE builds and removed the basename parameter, it seems to work fine now! --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:30, 15 March 2007 (CDT) ::To verify on a category with over 200 entries, I also just removed the basename parameter from the template on builds, and that one works too. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:36, 15 March 2007 (CDT) ::Ok, now I see. --MRA 14:22, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Profession combo articles This is a generic notice to the people who took a part in the discussion of the restructuring on the profession combination articles almost a year ago. There is currently a deletion proposal for all profession combination articles. The main discussion is at Category talk:Profession combinations#why delete. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 13:49, 15 May 2007 (CDT) copyvio Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review Project:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at Project:Image license guide. Your images can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Xeon 09:06, 11 May 2007 (CDT) It is too bad we don't have a bot to tag images with the screenshot-tag, it seems that you have taken at least half of all the PvE area images on Wiki >.> (T/ ) 15:24, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC)